


Like That (Living Legend Remixed)

by scribblemyname



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Gen, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Remix, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks about it sometimes, when she's curled up under Bobby's arm and he's feeling a little raw, a little vulnerable. She thinks about telling him she's not in love with Logan, despite whatever brief crush she'd felt when he followed through on his promise and gave her everything to keep her alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That (Living Legend Remixed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168319) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Remix Madness for tielan.

He's jealous.

Rogue sees the little irritated, resigned spark in Bobby's eyes sometimes when she wraps her arms around Logan's shoulders after another homecoming and holds on until he squirms. She thinks about it sometimes, when she's curled up under Bobby's arm and he's feeling a little raw, a little vulnerable. She thinks about telling him she's not in love with Logan, despite whatever brief crush she'd felt when he followed through on his promise and gave her everything to keep her alive.

She's not in love with Logan because he's the only family she has now, and he makes her feel safe, like she can be a little girl and dangerous, like she could grow up to be like him someday and worth something, like any boy who doesn't treat her right will answer to Logan.

She's not in love with Logan because he's almost like a father to her, and she can push against him and push against him, and he'll still be on her side and be as proud of her rebellious streak as he is when she listens to him and learns from him.

She's not in love with Logan because she doesn't want to kiss his mouth and she doesn't want to add more of him to the collection of his memories inside her head. He's in there now, and how can she fall in love with herself. They're too alike, they're too much of loners, and he doesn't see her like that.

And mostly, she's not in love with Logan because though she wants to call him, 'Father', he's not her father and refuses the job. He loses people, loses women, and eventually, they grow up and it's too hard for him to think of them like that anyway.

She can't tell Bobby that. She can't roll over and tuck her head against his shoulder and promise him that Logan's too much like family for her to be in love with him because she'd be betraying him, and Rogue doesn't betray Logan any more than Logan would betray her.

So she sighs, she murmurs, "Bobby," with a little exasperation, and she tells him, "We're not like that," and it has to be enough.

He's still here with her anyway. That has to count for something.


End file.
